Albion's need is at its greatest
by animefan021513
Summary: (First Merlin fanfic please read and review and yes I know there sre spelling errors. I did this with my phone.) Merlin has lived a long life now, walking by the same place everyday. The island he sent Arthur to in a fire funeral. Losing hope he all of sudden senses a strong magic pulling him to the island. Still not daring to hope he goes anyway. What he finds, surprises him.


I only use the aging spell now so that i wont be bothered by anyone. I figured out I wouldn't actually age when i turned fourty...Anyways, I still remember when I had to send him off and burn his body. The second I set light to his body it was as if my own was burning.

I eventually went back to Gwen, who welcomed me with tears and open arms. I couldnt help it, I cried in front of the entire kingdom. The knights left me alone for a while, but I was happy that Gwen was there. She never took another husband, so she never had an heir. I was taken by surprise when she called me into her chambers to discuss something that she said was important. By this time she is in her late fourties, still very healthy. She told me that since she didn't have an heir and had no intention of ever having one or marrying again she wanted me to take the inheritance, and that she wanted camelot to come to an end, already having lost the greatest king she would ever have. When I asked her about it she said that it was because I was the next closest family member, and how she trusted me more than anyone. because i was always by Arthur's side. The happiness and sadness I felt was incredible.

Here I am now, and I still have a quite good bit of the inheritance saved up. Only using small amounts for food, clothes, and things for my small house in the woods. I work from home, I learned how to be a carpenter and I build things for people and have them pick it up at a separate location. It works oit rather well for me. This way I don'thave to work under anyone. I dont think I'd be able to even if I tried. My true place is working under Arthur.

I dont know why I decided to forego the old man look today but I did. I got on the train to go to the library. I dont know why but I enjoyed reading the legends about Arthur. They were amazing to me and to my surprise I was included in some of them. They were beautiful tales. Kilghara was right...our story did live long in the minds of men.

I got off the train that took me to the same place every day. it wasnt too far from where I sent Arthur's body away on the lake. I passed by it everytime I went to the library. Usually I would look at it for any sign of Arthur's return...I've begun to lose hope. the heartbreak that came with the hope was almost too much. However, this time was different. Right when I thought this was going to be my last time looking at the island, just because I couldnt take the heartbreak anymore...I felt a strong sense of magic coming from the island. I ran to the closest dock I knew of. The manager there had become a good friend of mine and he was the only person who knew both of my faces. He reminded me of Gaius and proved to be a very trusted friend.

"Merlin hey I was just thinkin..." he stopped mid-sentenced which had me curious. But he spoke again, "what in the world is wrong with your eyes?"

"Whats wrong?

"They're shining a type of gold I havent seen before."

"Uh...thats what happens when I use my powers but I'm not using them. however, and please believe me...I sense magic on that island over there. Can you take me to it?"

"Isn't that the island where you sent your friend off in a king's funeral sort of way?"

"Yes so can you please?"

"Hop aboard Merlin." He looked sorrowful at the fact I was going to my friends 'burial ground'

I thanked him and got on the boat. Once he started the engine I felt my heart race. not because of the boat, nor was it from nervousness...whatever magic is there it is effecting me. I dont want to hope its Arthur, because if my hopes get up and are dashed I dont know what im going to do. I can't die so thats out of the question.

"Alright Merlin we're here. I hope you find what you're looking for. I'll wait here for as long as I need you to."

"Thanks Gaius!"

"What?" I turned around and I realized what I said, but he seemed more shocked than anything. "How do you know that name?"

"Sorry...A long time ago...A VERY long time ago I knew an old man by the name of Gaius. He was like a father to me. Why?"

"Somebody in my family from long ago was named Gaius."

"How long ago?"

"I was told, it was back when Camelot was still a kingdom...it had his occupation as court physician. He had a secret soster or something and that's who my ancestor was and that's how I was related to him."

"The Gaius I knew was a court physician!" Its been a long time since I smiled but it made me slightly happy. "I was wondering why you reminded me of him!" looking behind me, feeling the strange magic I waved at him as I left. He shouted back at me that he would stay there but I didn't know if I'd be coming back. this was a magic far stronger than I have ever felt.

The closer I got to the source of the magic the louder my druid name was being called in whispers. I eventually reached the other side of the island and the whispers were quieting down. It was like playing a children's game of hot/cold...I walked back to where the whispers were louder and I continued the left side of the island. Tired of going around in circles I sat on a cracked stone bench.

I began replaying Kilghara's message in my head..."When Albion's need is greatest...Arthur will rise again." Well, here I am and there is no Albion...

Quickly growing annoyed of hearing my druid name in my ears I get up to search again. 'I havent searched the tower...'

I go up the tower with carefuo steps because the stone is old and worn. With each step I take the whispers begin to lessen. taking that as the 'I'm getting colder' I go down the stairs. I leave the tower furious and hurt. I shout as loud as I can "SOME DESTINY! WHATS THIS TALK OF WHEN ALBION'S NEED IS GREATEST HUH? THERE IS NO MORE ALBION! I'm all thats left of it. I need him." I sighed and began heading back to the boat.

"Not much for optimism are you Merlin?"

The whispers have completely stopped and I'm pretty sure, so did my heart. "You're not real...you're just another damned illusion." I refuse to hope again.

"Illusion eh? Well, what do you call this...!?" I felt a harsh hit on my backside and realized it was a boot.

I turned around and he was standing there in exactly what I burned him in, but there wasnt a trace of burn on him. Also the place where his armor was pierced was also gone. "H-how?" Still refusing to hope that hes in front of me I cant help but try to hold back the tears. It's been centuries.

"I'm honestly not sure myself. I woke up on the far edge of the island on a stone bench covered in my cape. Last thing I remember was finding out you had magic, and then dying."

"Y-you can't be real! I burned your body...and besides...Albion is no more...the only thing that could bring you back is if Albion needed you greatly."

"Thats correct young warlock." I look over to the left of us and this man seeming in his mid-thirties With golden brown hair and light brown eyes appeared. He was dressed in a black suit with a golden tie.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm offended Merlin. After all, I did give you a ride so you could give Arthur a proper burial."

"You can't be him." I was done with illusions. It was getting ridiculous.

"You're not the only one who knows a bit of altering magic." Without a spell he turned into a dragon, but only briefly. He smiled at me. It must've been the shock on my face. "You are right Merlin and you remembered what I said well. However, just as Camelot's people were Camelot herself...you are what's left of Albion. Arthur has risen because your need was at its greatest."

"My need? MY NEED!? I'VE NEEDED HIM THIS WHOLE TIME! And he...he never showed then...I eventually just gave up hope. I have constantly missed my best friend and I am so old, and so tired, yet I look like I'm young and I could still have the energy I did when he was alive if I wanted to but..."

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Merlin, I am alive. I'm as real as the day is long. Why do you refuse to believe that?" I noticed the hurt expression on his face.

I sighed, feeling defeated but I still couldn'tlet myself hope. I had JUST given up hope. "I have seen illusion after illusion after illsuion. I have walked past here every day for centuries hoping and praying that you would come back. Eventually I just gave up. Today was actually the day that I gave up. Today was going to be the last day I passed by the island. I needed you back hundreds of years ago. GWEN needed you. You realize that she never took another husband? She never had an heir. the kingdom left woth her passing and I was left with the inheritance."

"S-she never married?"

"Of course she didnt you clotpole! She loved you too much. She also said that she gave me the inheritance because I was the closest family member. I was never part of your family...I was your servant. I was always happy to be just that."

"You were like a brother to me Merlin, and I had discussed that long before I died. That if were never able to have an heir, that the inheritance would go to you. It was her idea."

"Merlin, are you still having doubts he's real?"

"Yes, Kilghara, I am. If it would've been that easy to resurrect him, I would have done it centuries ago."

"It wouldnt have worked. You would've still held hope in your heart. If you're insistant on him not being here young warlock, you can simply test his knowledge. I'm assuming you've done that with the 'other' illusions and they were wrong yes?"

"Yes..." I looked back at 'Arthur' and I sat down on a nearby bench with him sitting across from me. "Alright let's see what you've got."

"Very well, ask your first question."

"Whats my name?"

"Idiot." I wasn't in the mood for jokes. Althoug, I must've glared at him because he leaned back a little. "It's Merlin. Your name is Merlin. We didnt like each other at all at first. You interrupted my 'target practice' and challenged me. You soon regreted that. You again had the nerve to challenge me. I gave you a mace and as I recall in my last moments...you cheated." He smirked at me.

"What was your father about to marry?"

"A troll." He looked at me, highly unamused.

"Who was Morgana?"

"A sorceress and my half sister." The look I now saw on his face was a look of disgust.

"When camelot was being cursed because you killed a unicorn how did you finish the last trial?"

"He said that we could only drink from a single goblet. You had the idea that we pour all the liquid into one cup. I distracted you and did so. You wanted to drink from the cup, but I wouldnt let you because...I didn't know it at the time but I found a great friend in you Merlin. I didnt want to lose you."

"Prat." I smiled lightly but now it was the final question. The question that all the other 'Arthurs'' got wrong. "What was the last thing you heard me say? or rather, whats the last thing you remember me saying?"

His expression saddened. "You told me that we needed to make it to the lake and I told you we couldn't not without the horses. I asked you to hold me and I told you that there was something I wanted to tell you that I never told you before...'thank you' before I said it...you thought I was saying goodbye. Thats all I remember in our final moments."

Kilghara's human form was smiling a cheeky smile at my reaction. "Well young warlock?"

The tears immediately poured down my face without my permission. I placed one arm over my eyes but it wouldnt stop. I was sobbing so uncontrollably, I could feel myself shake. "A-Arthur its really you!"

I could almost hear him smile when he spoke again. "What did the other ones say?"

"They heard me taking to Kilghara. They knew I was the last dragonlord."

"You're the WHAT!? Really Merlin...you are full of surprises!" I could hear him get up, but once he pulled me into a hug I lost all my senses except for hearing. "I'm alive my old friend. And considering I'm centuries behind you're going to have to get me caught up."

I looked up at him with a smile and red eyes, "Gladly."

"Here, I brought Arthur a change of clothes." kilghara held out a T-shirt, Jeans, Socks, and shoes.

"These?" He asked.

"Those." I said. "You can live with me for now. Oh and guess what? The person I've made friends with in this time...he knows about my magic and he just so happens to be an ancestor of Gaius."

"Wow."

"Yes, theres so much I want to show you."

"There's so much I want to learn."


End file.
